Hyperdimensinal Ex-Aid
by reic.2410
Summary: En el año 2000, una nueva clase de virus se fue creando, pero solo se desarrollo lo suficiente para afectar a sus victimas varios años después. Ahora, un chico universitario que trabaja para ser doctor debe operar a los pacientes con esta enfermedad usando videojuegos. El junto a otros deberán salvar a la humanidad con ayuda de diosas de otro mundo.


**Prologo**

* * *

{¿?: Los héroes son conocidos como aquellas personas que salvan vidas. Sin embargo, no siempre son aquellos que detienen a los malvados y a los criminales. Existen diferentes tipos de héroes en nuestro mundo. Si alguien me pregunta quienes son esos héroes, yo diría que son "ellos".}

En algún lugar, se podía ver como una ambulancia iba conduciendo por la carretera mientras sonaba sus sirenas. Dentro de ella, había algunos paramédicos.

-El paciente es Nagami Katsu, de 5 años. Actualmente le trasladamos desde la escena del accidente.-Dijo uno de los médicos mientras informaba a la sucursal para luego mirar a un niño de cabello morado acostado en la camilla con una máscara para respirar en su boca.- Tiene una severa herida en el área abdominal. Posible hemorragia interna.

La ambulancia se detuvo frente a la entrada de un hospital, donde bajaron la camilla y se la llevaron adentro con el niño en ella.

-Preparen una transfusión de sangre urgente.-Dijo uno de los médicos mientras llevaban al chico dentro del hospital.

-Preparado para una operación de emergencia.-Dijo otro para luego entrar en una sala de operaciones.

Se podía mirar a varios médicos vestirse con delantales verdes mientras se ponían guantes.

-¡Su presión arterial y ritmo cardiaco están disminuyendo!- Grito uno de los médicos cuando vio el estado del niño.

{¿?: Ellos son los que nunca se rinden, y sigan adelante, no importa qué…}

-¿¡Realmente va a operar con todos esos riesgos!? ¡Es un niño a quien operamos, por lo que la dificultad es mayor!-Grito en shock al doctor que iba a realizar la operación, quien parecía tranquilo.

¿?: Estará bien. Definitivamente lo salvare.-Dijo con determinación para que le pasaran un bisturí y comenzó a operar al niño.

{¿?: Eso son ellos…Los héroes que salvan las vidas de las personas. Los que, a pesar de la dificultad, nunca dan nada por sentado hasta el último minuto.}

* * *

-16 años después-

¿?: ¡Aguanta!-Grito alguien mientras había algunos niños y sus madres mirándolo al lado, rezando por que tuviera éxito.- ¡No mueras!

El chico estaba mostrando una gran determinación, viendo lo que le gritaba era…a un juego.

Él estaba tratando de pasar un nivel muy difícil y su personaje esta con poca vida. Siguió luchando y luchando hasta que…

¿?: ¡Muy bien, he ganado!- Exclamo con una sonrisa mientras los que estaban a su alrededor le aplaudieron por su victoria. El chico solo asintió con una sonrisa…hasta que le jalaron la oreja.- ¡AI-AI-AI-AI-AI-AI-AI!

\- Houjou Katsu-sensei, es la hora de su cita.-Dijo calmada, pero con un tono que denotaba que estaba enojada antes de soltar al chico.

Katsu: ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo olvide! ¡Iré de inmediato!-Exclamo antes de empezar a correr para su clínica…antes de caerse al suelo.

-¡MOOOO….! ¡No podemos tener un doctor que se lastime a si mismo, aunque seas un practicante!- Exclamo quejándose mientras ayudaba a levantarse al chico.- ¡Sé que eres joven y apenas un interno, pero contrólate!

Katsu: Lo siento…-Murmuro mientras se tomaba la nariz y se paraba para ir a la clínica con la ayuda de la enfermera.

{Katsu: Sin embargo, jamás me imaginaria que…una nueva clase de virus aparecería y amenazaría la vida de las personas.}

Luego, de la consola de juego que se le cayó a Katsu, empezó a lanzar unas luces de ella. De repente, el cielo se oscurece y una nube naranja se esparce en el lugar, viendo que era alguna clase de cumulo de virus en forma de ADN y con cabeza de color naranja. La gente empezó a retorcerse y sentir varios tipos de dolores en todo su cuerpo.

Luego de eso, aparecieron raros monstruos de color naranja con varios tipos de forma. Parecían figuras de barro con ojos amarillos.

{Katsu: En ese momento… entendí una cosa.}

Mientras los monstruos anaranjados se movían, una especie de onda rosada, celeste, azul y amarilla apareció y se expandió por el piso. Los monstruos y se fijaron de donde provenía.

{Katsu: Que, para grandes amenazas, los verdaderos y más grandes héroes…aparecerían para salvar el mundo.}

El lugar de donde vino la onda se vio tres figuras, donde una tenia una espada, otra tenia una pistola y la ultima estaba encima de una motocicleta mientras sujetaba un martillo. Las tres figuras junto a la motocicleta tenían ojos los cuales brillaron en la oscuridad y vieron a los monstruos antes de ir a atacarlos.

* * *

**1°Nivel: Soy un Kamen rider**

Dentro de una habitación, un chico se estaba despertando.

¿?: *Bostezo* Oh, que bien dormí.-Dijo el chico para ver el reloj.- Sera mejor que me levante pronto.

Este chico se llama Houjou Katsu y es un chico de 20 años de cabello morado y ojos del mismo color. Tenía un físico promedio y buena estatura para su edad.

Katsu se levantó de la cama y se dio un pequeño baño para luego vestirse con una camisa y pantalones junto a una chaleca morada. Bajo por las escaleras para luego entrar a la sala de estar, donde pudo oler un buen aroma en el aire.

¿?: Buenos días, Onii-chan.-Dijo una chica de cabello largo morado claro mientras estaba cocinando unos huevos.

Katsu: Buenos días, Susuka.-Contesto saludando a su hermana menor.- Si estas haciendo el desayuno, eso significa que papá y mamá están trabajando ¿Verdad? *Bostezo*.

Suzuka: Onii-chan, ¿Volviste a quedarte en vela jugando juegos?

Katsu: Sí. Justamente hoy había un evento especial en un juego online y no podía dejarlo pasar. Admito que me costo un poco tras pelear con un jugador muy bueno…pero lo termine venciendo con gran facilidad.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Dentro de una habitación, se podía ver a una chica de cabello rubio y largo golpeando una almohada.

¿?: ¿¡PORQUE NUNCA LE PUEDO GANAR~!?-Rugió tan fuerte que estremeció todo su alrededor asustando a la gente.

* * *

-De regreso con Katsu-

Luego de haber respondido, Katsu comió una salchicha de su plato.

Suzuka: Que modales tan malos. No te escuche agradecer por la comida. ¿Y cuantas veces te dije que no hables con la boca llena? Sin mencionar que tu ropa esta arrugada. Además, Onii-chan, estas en la universidad. Tienes que madurar y también…

Katsu: (Aquí vamos de nuevo.)-Pensó con un suspiro mientras comía.

La hermana de Katsu se llama Houjou Suzuka. Ella es una "GRAN" estudiante, y la palabra "gran" en ella no está exagerada. Ella es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil de una escuela para chicas y sus notas son las mejores de su clase. Destaca en deportes, es popular y carismática. Hace las tareas de la casa y parece que no hay nada que no sepa hacer.

En palabras simples, ella es la hermanita perfecta. Sin embargo, del mismo modo, ella espera que su hermano mayor sea igual a ella. Es por eso que es estricta y exigente con Katsu con lo que le pide, cosa que más de una vez lo ha agotado.

Suzuka: ¡AH!-Ese grito saco al chico de sus pensamientos y vio como ella lo miraba.- ¡Ese botón de tu camisa se te va a caer!

Ante esto, Katsu se fijó y vio que era cierto, pues el ultimo botón de su camisa en la parte del cuello estaba algo suelo y parecía que no iba a durar mucho.

Suzuka: No tengo tiempo ahora, así que dámelo cuando vuelvas a casa. Yo te lo coseré.

Katsu: No te preocupes tanto, no es un gran problema. Yo mismo lo puedo arreglar cuando regrese.-Comento sin preocupación. Para ser sincero, que ese botón se le caiga no era de importancia y le daba igual…pero para su hermanita sí.

Suzuka: Dije, que me entregaras esa camisa cuando vuelvas. ¿En-ten-dis-te?

Katsu: Y-Y-Yo…lo hare.-Respondió rendido ante la mirada de su hermana. Ella puede ser aún más predominante que cualquiera de sus padres.

Aunque Katsu es mayor que Suzuka por cuatro años, al final ella es la que manda y tiene más presencia. Siente que no puede hacer nada en su contra más que ceder a sus caprichos. El chico solo podía suspirar ante este tipo de cosas.

Katsu: Gracias por la comida.-Dijo mientras tomaba los platos que uso y los lavo para luego dirigirse a la salida.

Suzuka: Etto…Onii-chan…

Katsu: ¿Mmh?-Se detuvo mientras se giraba a verla.- ¿Pasa algo?

Suzuka: Bueno…yo…-Murmuro insegura antes de sonreír.- No importa, no es nada. Ten cuidado.

Katsu: Gracias, nos vemos después.-Dijo para retirarse e irse, pero en eso recuerda algo.- Oh, sí. Hoy demorare un poco más en llegar a casa.

Suzuka: Es por la inauguración de ese juego ¿Verdad?-Pregunto ya sabiendo la respuesta y su hermano solo asintió.

Katsu: Hoy es cuando lanzan el nuevo juego más popular de [Genm Corp]. Por lo que iré una vez que termine de trabajar.

Suzuka: *Suspiro* Bien, pero promete que no te quedaras tanto tiempo.

Katsu: Descuida, solo iré jugar un poco y regresare.-Contesto antes de marcharse.

Mientras caminaba, Katsu no podía evitar pensar en lo asombrosa que es su hermana menor. Ella siempre a logrado lo que se propone con gran existo y mucha facilidad. A pesar de que es el mayor, no puede evitar sentirse que es inferior a ella, pero no por eso va a dejar que eso lo desanime. Miro la hora y decidido apresurarse para llegar a su escuela.

La universidad de Seito.

Esta universidad es una de las más prestigiosas que se encuentran en la ciudad. Se inauguro para educar a los futuros doctores del país. A parte de eso, también tenia un hospital instalado para que los mejores egresados trabajen ahí o puedan aprender viendo del trabajo de otros.

Katsu logro entrar tras un gran y duro esfuerzo. Tuvo que pasarse noches en velas estudiando para lograr una gran calificación y lograr ingresar. Tuvo excito y sigue manteniendo un promedio alto para lograr ser doctor algún día.

El peli morado siguió caminando hasta que llego a su escuela, donde había mucha gente reunida en la entrada.

-¡Vaya, Himuro-san siempre es una delicia para los ojos!

-Es muy linda. Y me encanta su actitud fría.

Katsu escucho con interés las palabras de sus compañeros y se acerco para ver a una chica de cabello rojo y ojos azules.

-Esperen, ese chico va a hablar con ella.-Dijo uno y vieron como un chico con buen físico y una ritita en la nariz se puso frente a su camino.

-Bu…Buenos días, Himuro-san.- A-Ano…¿tienes un momento…?

Himuro: Buenos días.-Contesto sin tomarle importancia para pasarlo de largo y dejo al chico desanimado y algo azul por la indiferencia que le dio.

Himuro Mai, es una chica bella de una familia rica. Tiene una gran figura y cabello rojo, el cual estaba atado con una cola de caballo lateral a la izquierda y su cabello le llegaba hasta por encima de sus hombros. Tenía bellos ojos azules que cautivan con solo verlos. Ella es una de las mejores estudiantes de aquí y que pronto podría convertirse en una verdadera enfermera con título y todo.

Katsu sabia de ella por los rumores que se oyen a parte de ir a unas cuantas clases juntos, pero nunca coincidiría en la vida con ella. Son de mundos diferentes.

El chico solo decidido entrar luego de que todo el revuelo se calmara y asistió a sus clases como de costumbre.

* * *

-Momentos después-

En una de las clínicas dentro área del hospital de la universidad, en la parte infantil para niños, se encontraba Katsu revisando el diagnostico que saco de un niño. Se le veía que tenia un pañuelo en uno de los orificios de su nariz por una caída que sufrió por su propia torpeza.

A pesar de aun ser un estudiante, Katsu logro sacar muy buenas calificaciones y progresos como médico. Aunque sea simple, le permitieron trabajar como interno para atender a niños. Ahora, el paciente que le trajeron ahora es un niño no ha comido mucho, lo cual preocupo a su madre.

Luego de un rato, el peli morado se giró.

Katsu: Nada fuera de lo común por lo que puedo ver.-Dijo mientras miraba al niño sentado en la camilla y a su madre que estaba al lado de él mientras eran observados por una enfermera y un medico. Katsu miro al niño mientras giraba su silla.- Tú perdida de apetito es probablemente causada por…tu exceso de picoteo.

-N-No he estado comiendo nada.-Dijo mirando a su madre, pero se le noto como este reacciono ante lo que le dijeron.

-No me extraña que los aperitivos en casa han ido desapareciendo tan rápidamente.-Reclamo mientras le ponía una mano en la cabeza a su hijo y este le saco un poco la lengua.

Katsu: Por el momento, recomiendo más control sobre lo que come entre las horas y algo de ejercicio. Aunque no es la gran cosa, esta un poco de sobrepeso y seria bueno que bajara un poco. Por lo que una buena alimentación y buenas horas de juego sería bueno para él.

-Muchas gracias, y tomare su recomendación.-Dijo inclinándose un poco hacia Katsu y este solo sonrió antes de que la madre y su hijo se marcharan.

-Buen trabajo, Houjou-kun.-Dijo el doctor mientras se acercaba al chico y anotaba algunas cosas en una hoja.- Esto ira a tu expediente de forma positiva. Mantente así y lograras trabajar en este lugar de forma oficial muy pronto.

Katsu: Muchas gracias, es lo que más deseo hasta ahora.-Contesto mientras se inclinaba.

-Bueno, tu turno ya termino. Puedes retirarte si quieres hasta que tengas que revisar a tu otro paciente.-Le dijo y el chico asintió para retirarse.

Aún no era hora para el evento, por lo que decidido pasear un poco para distraerse antes de ver a su próximo paciente.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

En la cima de un edificio, se podía ver a un chico de cabello morado oscuro y alborotado jugando con una consola. Llevaba un chaleco negro y pantalones de cuadros multicolor.

¿?: **Infección completada**.-Dijo alguien y el chico se giró, dejando ver que tenia ojos morados oscuros, casi negro.

El que le hablo al chico era una especie de monstruo de color morado que parecia tener ne su hombro el cráneo de un dragón. En su mano derecha, llevaba un dispositivo morado oscuro, donde la pantalla mostraba unas esferas puntiagudas de color naranja.

¿?: **Con esto, el numero de nuestros aliados pronto crecerá enormemente.**\- Informo mientras levantaba el objeto pegado en su mano.

¿?: Hey, Graphite.-Le hablo al monstruo mientras miraba la ciudad desde la cima donde estaban.- ¿Puedes creer que todo esto será nuestro para jugar pronto?- Pregunto antes de mostrar una sonrisa en su rostro.- ¿No es emocionante?

* * *

-Ministerio de salud-

Dentro de una habitación de un edificio que le pertenecía al ministerio de salud, se encontraba un hombre junto a unas mujeres mirando unos documentos.

¿?: El "Tensai Gamer"(Jugador genio), apodado como "K", también conocido como el "King Gamer". Su verdadero nombre es desconocido, pero ha lo largo de su racha, ha ganado muchos torneos en el pasado y no hay registros de ni una sola derrota.-Dijo un hombre mientras leía el informe sobre la persona apodada como "K".

¿?: Si es un jugador genio, debería ser capaz de usar el [Game Driver].-Dijo una chica de cabello largo de color lila. Ella tiene el cabello largo de color púrpura claro con una sola pinza para el cabello D-pad y ojos violetas y usa un uniforme de marinero blanco abotonado con diseños de color púrpura y una cinta amarilla que se mantiene unida por el emblema N. También usa calcetines hasta el muslo con rayas rosas y blancas y botas de tamaño mediano que combinan con su uniforme en combinación de colores.

Hombre: Ya tenemos a un candidato adecuado en camino de regreso a Japón en este momento. ¿No están satisfechas con eso?

¿?: No es eso…-Dijo la misma chica mirando un poco hacia abajo.

¿?: Aun así, si tienen a alguien adecuado, pienso que entre más candidatos consigamos, mejor. Después de todo, nuestros mundos enfrentan una amenaza muy grande y necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible.-Dijo una chica que tiene el pelo rubio de longitud media en dos coletas atadas con cintas de color verde azulado con un tocado púrpura y blanco en la cabeza. Ella usa lo que parece ser un vestido morado junto con diseños que tienen un color naranja con un lazo verde azulado en la parte superior. Su prenda para las piernas consiste en medias blancas y zapatos morados con círculos rosas en el centro. Pero lo más sorprendente es que tenia el tamaño de una muñeca y estaba sentada sobre un libro flotante.

¿?: ¡Tener más amigos siempre es bueno! ¡Además, me gustaría conocer a este chico llamado "K"!- Exclamo una chica que se parecía a la primera que hablo. Ella tiene el pelo largo de color lila con flequillo que llega hasta la clavícula y los ojos morados. En su cabello usa pinzas para el cabello negras en forma de almohadillas en D y alrededor de su cuello hay una gargantilla que tiene un símbolo de almohadilla en D azul claro. Lleva un vestido de parka de una pieza en su mayoría negro que tiene una capucha púrpura, cuerdas que parecen enchufes de controlador y dos enormes bolsillos negros y morados con círculos azules en ellos.

Hombre: Entiendo la situación de su mundo y sus preocupaciones…pero sin una pista de como encontrar al "King Gamer", solo malgastaremos recursos.-Dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y tomaba una maleta.- No podemos dejar que la tragedia de hace 5 años se repita.- En eso, el abrió la maleta y quienes estaban adentro miraron su contenido.- Todo el destino de la humanidad descansa sobre esto.

¿?: Lo entiendo.-Dijo la chica muñeca rubia mirando al hombre, quien se mostraba serio antes de mirar al grupo.

Hombre: A partir de hoy, el CR está de nuevo en funcionamiento. Cuento con ustedes y su ayuda para superar esta amenaza, Histoire-san, Neptune-kun y Nepgear-kun.

Historie: Descuide, prometemos que lo ayudaremos en todo lo que seamos capaces.-Dijo la rubia mientras miraba a Neptune, que es la chica mayor peli lila y a su hermana menor Nepgear.

Con eso, las tres salieron de la sala. Al salir, se vieron con otras dos chicas que las esperaban afuera.

¿?: ¿Y como les fue?-Pregunto una chica de piel clara con un físico bajo. Su cabello tiene un tono marrón pálido y tiene una longitud que llega hasta su cintura. Ella tiene ojos afilados y verdes. En su cabeza hay un accesorio llamado "Leafy Bow", que consiste en dos hojas verdes en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza. Ella usa un abrigo azul suelto, grande, con botones plateados y adornos que se usa abierto y parece que son muchos tamaños demasiado grandes para que pueda usar. Al estar demasiado floja para ella, las mangas llegan hasta sus manos. Desde el hombro hasta el codo de las mangas hay un rayo naranja con ribete blanco. A cada lado de la parte inferior de las mangas hay puños negros abotonados con ribetes plateados.

Nepgear: No muy bien, If-san.-Contesto haciendo que la mencionada mirara con frustración.

¿?: Entonces…¿No podremos encontrar a un nuevo aliado pronto?-Pregunto otra chica mientras a quienes pregunto asentían.- Que mal…

Esta chica tiene el pelo largo y rosado congo con ojos combinados de color rosa congo. Lleva un top de suéter de lana de color blanco tostado y calientabrazos y botas a juego, pero con bolas borrosas en la parte superior. Compa también usa una falda a cuadros roja, una gargantilla negra con un corazón pequeño, calcetines hasta la rodilla de color marrón oscuro con volantes de color rosa claro, y a menudo lleva un bolso negro de cadera y botones en forma de corazón. Al igual que su diadema, tanto su bolso como el corazón en la gargantilla tienen el notable logotipo C de Compile Heart.

El grupo estaba preocupado, pues necesitaban a alguien que usara lo que había dentro del maletin y ya no contaban con mucho tiempo.

Neptune: ¡No hay nada de que temer, Compa!-Exclamo mientras miraba a la chica.- Si una de esas cosas aparece, ¡Yo lo destrozare!

Histoire: No te confíes, Neptune.-Dijo mientras se ponía delante de ella.- Estos monstruos no son como los que tu has combatido en el pasado y ya experimentaste la pelea con uno hace unos años. Subestimarlos seria un gran error.

Neptune: ¡No hay de que preocuparse! Después de todo, ¡Soy la protagonista y los protagonistas nunca pierden!

Histoire: En serio…no se si alabar o preocuparme por ese tipo de pensamiento.-Murmuro masajeándose la sien.- En todo caso, llevemos el [Game Driver] de vuelta a la instalación.

Neptune: De acuerdo, aunque realmente me hubiera gustado conocer a ese tal "K". Quiero decir, Vert dice que es el único a quien no puede derrotar.

Todas comenzaron a reír un poco tras eso, pues recordaron como cierta rubia se mostraba enojada luego de cada evento especial diciendo que este jugador siempre la vencía.

* * *

-Hospital Seito-

Ya luego de que su descanso terminara, Katsu estaba caminando por los pasillos del hospital en el área infantil, para revisar a un paciente que le asignaron. Estaba leyendo los síntomas que le encontraron para saber que le pasaba.

Camino hasta que llego a una puerta que tenia el dibujo de un robot de color azul encima de ella. Tomo la manilla y la abrió.

Katsu: Souta-kun.-Llamo mientras ingresaba…para luego le tiraran una camisa en la cara.- ¡WOOO!

-¡No puedes!-Exclamo una enfermera mirando a un niño, quien fue el que le tiro la camisa al peli morado.- ¡Todavía no tienes permitido salir fuera, así que cámbiate!

Souta: ¿¡Porque tengo que permanecer en el hospital!?- Grito el niño ya vestido con su ropa normal mientras le arrojaba los pantalones de hospital a la enfermera en la cara.

La enfermera grito un poco mientras retrocedía, donde piso fuertemente el pie de Katsu, quien grito de dolor mientras daba pequeños brincos tomándose la extremidad herida.

Luego de unos segundos de saltar, Katsu se recupero y miro al niño.

Katsu: ¿Sabes, Souta-kun? Esto lo hacemos para averiguar porque te siguen dando mareos.-Explico con calma al niño, pero este le miro mal.

Souta: No me gusta este doctor.-Replico mientras lo apuntaba.- ¡Él incluso tiene una hemorragia nasal!- Eso impacto un poco a Katsu.- ¡Estúpido doctor medio-preparado!

Esas palabras si que le dolieron al joven médico. Es cierto que aun no es completamente un doctor y acaba de convertirse en un interno de media preparación, pero tampoco es para que lo juzguen de esa manera.

Katsu se quito el pañuelo de la nariz y cuando él y la enfermera se giraron para ver a Souta…el ya no estaba.

Esto los dejo congelado 3 segundos antes que la enfermera reaccionara.

-¿¡Q-Que esperas!? ¡Ve tras él! ¡Rápido!- Grito sacando al chico de su shock.- ¡Eres su médico, por lo que no puedes dejarlo ir en esas condiciones!

Katsu: ¡H-Hai!- Asintió en pánico antes de ponerse a correr.- ¡E-Espera un momento!

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

En la entrada del hospital, se vio a Katsu salir para luego mirar a todas partes en busca de Souta. Miro de un lado a otro hasta que vio al niño cruzar la calle en un paso peatonal.

Katsu: ¡AH! ¡Souta-kun!-Grito llamando la atención del mencionado, quien al momento de verlo…empezó a correr.- ¡E-Espera un momento!

Con eso, empezó una persecución donde Katsu mantuvo una carrera para alcanzar al niño, quien era bastante veloz y no se permitió alcanzar por el adulto puberto.

Katsu: ¡Souta-kun!-Le grito mientras le seguía el paso.- ¡No puedes hacer eso, Souta-kun! ¿¡A dónde vas!?

Ambos cruzaron un pequeño puente, donde cuando el chico cruzo la esquina, este choco con un hombre que trasportaba unas cajas con un carro. Katsu choco con él mientras por accidente derribo las cajas y se subió en el carro…donde fue cayendo en picada hacia abajo al estar en un sendero inclinado.

Katsu grito mientras iba cayendo y Souta se detuvo antes de ponerse a un lado para no estar en el camino del chico, mirando como su doctor iba en picada hacia abajo a toda velocidad.

Katsu: ¡PERDONEME~!-Se disculpo mirando hacia atrás mientras gritaba al ir a gran velocidad hacia abajo. En eso, vio como tres personas, siendo una castaña y dos pelis lilas, pasaban por la calle donde pronto el llegaría.- ¡MUÉVANSE POR FAVOR!

Las tres chicas se detuvieron y se giraron a quien les grito, viendo como alguien iba en una carretilla a toda velocidad hacia ellas. Todo paso en cámara lenta, donde se vio como Katsu llego con las chicas y tropezó con dos de ellas y llevándolas a volar con él. La única que no lo hizo era la que se veía más joven y traía una maleta, donde ella pudo reaccionar y dar un paso hacia atrás.

Katsu, junto a las dos chicas cayeron y se escuchó el fuerte estampido que provocaron. Las chicas, Neptune y Compa, tenían remolinos en los ojos por el impacto al igual que Katsu. La otra chica, Nepgear, vio esto con preocupación antes de reaccionar.

Nepgear: ¿E…Están bien?-Pregunto preocupada por su hermana y amiga como también por el chico para ir hacia ellos…pero en eso una zapatilla que se le salió al chico y estaba suspendida en el cielo cayo y le golpeo la cabeza.- Buee~…

Nepgear quedo confundida un momento por el golpe y dio una pisada en el carrito, lo cual hizo que cayera de espaldas mientras soltaba el maletín y se cayera lo que contenía. Al mismo tiempo, el carrito fue empujado hacia adelante y golpeo a Katsu, quien se había levantado para que terminara cayendo al suelo de nuevo…pero con una diferencia.

Katsu: (¿Mmh~? ¿Qué es esto?)-Pensó al sentir en sus manos algo blando. Sentía en ambas manos una sensación extraña, pero agradable, donde una era más placentera que la otra. Además, en su cara también sentía esa sensación, siendo un lado más grande que el otro, lo que amortiguo su caída. Levanto la vista y vio que tenía en su cara y en cada mano sujetado uno de los pechos de las dos chicas a quienes derribo antes.- ¡L-L-Lo siento mucho!

Katsu de inmediato saco las manos, y para su suerte, ambas chicas seguían aturdidas y no se dieron cuenta que les tocaron uno de sus pechos.

Sin embargo, el destino no le sonrió al chico, por lo que, en el momento de levantarse y retroceder, piso el carrito haciéndolo caer de nuevo… pero esta vez con el objeto cayendo encima suyo. **(NT: No se si este es tener muy buena suerte…o muy mala suerte.)**

Los cuatro se estuvieron quejando por el dolor, más Katsu, mientras estaban en el suelo. Souta se acerco y vio unos objetos raros que salieron del maletín que traía Nepgear. Uno de ellos era un objeto bastante grande de color verde limón con una especie de palanca rosada. Sin embargo, el objeto que más le llamo la atención era el más pequeño.

Souta: Esto es…¡Mighty Action X!-Exclamo tomando el objeto rosado que era un cartucho de color rosado que tenia la imagen de un personaje cuyo cuerpo era su cabeza y con extremidades como brazos y piernas, donde se mostraba que daba una patada y tenia el nombre del juego encima de el en la parte superior.-¿Por qué esta aquí?

Al escuchar esas palabras, las tres chicas por fin reaccionaron y se pararon rápidamente.

Nepgear: ¡D-Devuélvemelo!-Exclamo en pánico mientras tomaba el cartucho de las manos del niño junto al objeto verde.

Souta: ¡Ese juego sale hoy! ¡Déjame jugar con él!-Exclamo con emoción mientras se acercaba a Nepgear, quien estaba guardando los objetos en la maleta.- ¡Por favor, solo un poco!

Nepgear: ¡Absolutamente no! ¡Este no es un juego normal!-Respondió terminando de poner el juego y el objeto dentro del maletín para cerrarlo.

Esto desanimo y puso triste a Souta, quien miro hacia abajo con un rostro decaído.

Katsu: Perdonen…-Le dijo a las chicas mientras se levantaba.

Neptune: No te preocupes, fue un accidente. No hay nada que perdonar.-Contesto con una sonrisa mientras las otras dos asentían, cosa que alegro al chico antes que mirara al niño.

Katsu: No puedes escapar así, Souta-kun.-Reprocho mientras le tomaba la mano al niño.- Vamos, volvamos al hospital.

Katsu trato de jalar amablemente a Souta, pero este le quito la mano bruscamente sorprendiéndolo antes de que el niño mirara hacia abajo.

Souta: Yo…¿No puedo?-Murmuro para luego tomarse la cabeza sintiendo un gran dolor.

Los presentes se sorprendieron de ver al niño así antes de que cayera de rodillas para luego caer completamente en el suelo.

Katsu: ¡Souta-kun!-Grito preocupado mientras se ponía a su lado y lo miraba.- ¡Souta-kun!- Volvió a llamar, pero el niño no respondió. Fue en eso que noto algo raro. En el cuello de Souta, se vio como algo naranja salía de ahí. Esto sorprendió al chico, pero más a las chicas quienes reconocieron lo que era.- ¿Qué era…eso?

De repente, Katsu fue tirado a un lado por Compa, quien de inmediato saco un estetoscopio y se lo puso, pero la parte donde su usaba para poner sobre el paciente tenía otra forma. Era mecánica.

Compa puso el otro extremo cerca del niño antes de apretar un botón. En eso, apareció una pantalla holográfica que mostraba a Souta como la pantalla de una cámara para tomar una foto. Pero en esta mostraba unas estadísticas y en el medio, se podía ver una estrella amarilla moviéndose.

Compa: Estos síntomas son…-Murmuro con una cara seria mientras el chico se acercó.

Katsu: ¿Una estrella?-Murmuro mirando la pantalla.

Nepgear: Compa-san, esto es…

Compa: Nep-Nep, Gea-Gea. Necesito que me ayuden a llevarlo.-Dijo mientras apagaba el objeto y ambas asintieron.

* * *

-Hospital Seito, momentos después-

Katsu: ¿Ustedes hasta están en nuestro hospital?-Pregunto el chico a las tres chicas mientras las ayudaba a llevar al niño. Sin embargo…-¿A dónde llevan a Souta-kun?

El chico vio que ya habían pasado el área infantil y estaban en el área de cuidados intensivos. Sin embargo, no se estaban dirigiendo a ninguna sala conocida. Los tres se movían dentro del hospital llevando a Souta en una camilla que el chico jamás vio antes y era más metálica y voluminosa.

Ninguna de las chicas respondió mientras entraban dentro del ascensor, donde Nepgear apretó el botón, pero ella apretó dos veces el botón "B1" para luego apretar dos veces el botón "1" antes de presionar los botones de abre y cierre al mismo tiempo.

Katsu: ¿Are?-Murmuro al ver que la pantalla actuó extraña.- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

Katsu ya llevaba dos años en este hospital, pero jamás supo que se podía hacer eso con el ascensor, donde la pantalla siguió mostrando raros símbolos hasta que mostro una "CR" en ella. En eso, la pared detrás de ellos se abrió, sorprendiéndolo.

Esto lo sorprendió tanto que se sobresalto y se golpeo la pierna con la camilla de Souta, lo cual le genero bastante dolor. Luego de recuperarse, el junto a las chicas jalaron la camilla para ingresar en el interior del sector desconocido.

Katsu: No sabía que teníamos un lugar como este aquí.

Neptune: Te sorprenderías de saber lo que hay aquí.-Dijo con una sonrisa al chico, pues decidido hablarle al ver que era una buena persona.

Caminaron un poco y en eso vieron a una persona parada al frente, quien parecía pasar sus 50 años y estaba vestido con una bata blanca, camisa celeste y pantalones negros. Miraba al grupo con seriedad y fue que el chico lo reconoció.

Katsu: ¿Director?-Murmuro sorprendido al ver a Kagami Haima, director del hospital universitario Seito.

Neptune: ¡Oh~, Hai-chan! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!-Exclamo con alegría viendo al hombre, quien la miro con una cara seria…antes de poner una sonrisa.

Haima: ¡Nep-chan, me alegra de volver a verte! ¡Te estuve esperando!-Exclamo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba al grupo.- ¡Ha ustedes también, Gea-chan, Compa-chan!-Ambas mencionadas sonrieron.- Vamos, vamos.

Con eso, Haima tomo uno de los lados de la camilla y ayudo a las tres chicas a jalarla para ingresarlo en su interior…pero Katsu las detuvo.

Katsu: ¡Esperen un momento, por favor!-Grito llamando la atención del grupo.- ¡Los vi! Había unas extrañas burbujas en el cuerpo de Souta-kun…-Conto sorprendiendo al director.

Haima: Tu…¿¡Viste a los [Bugster]!?-Exclamo sin darse cuenta de lo que revelo.

Nepgear: Director.

Haima: ¡Ah! Sí.-Exclamo mirando a la peli lila menor con una sonrisa antes de poner una cara seria hacia Katsu.-No viste nada. Olvídate de todo.

Katsu: ¡No puedo hacer eso!-Respondió de inmediato mirando al hombre antes de mirar a Souta.- ¡Soy su doctor!

Haima: ¡Son órdenes del director!-Reprendió antes de girarse a las chicas con una sonrisa.- Ahora, vamos.

Con eso, las tres chicas con el director avanzaron llevándose a Souta a una sala, donde Haima la abrió ingresando un código en un panel. Katsu se quedo congelado antes de seguirlos un poco y ver como entraban en la sala, la cual rápidamente se cerro y se le denegó el acceso.

Katsu se quedó mirando la puerta…sintiendo impotencia.

_{¿?: Señor…¿Usted me salvó?}_\- Las palabras de un niño resonaron en la cabeza de Katsu y un recuerdo se le vino a la mente.

* * *

-Flash back-

_En una sala de pacientes de hospital, se podía ver a un niño de unos 5 años más o menos de cabello morado. Este le hizo una pregunta a su doctor, quien le informaron al pequeño que fue el que lo rescato._

_El doctor saco una consola de videojuegos de color verde y se la entregó al niño._

_¿?: Aquí tienes. Esto es por ser tan valiente.- El niño de inmediato sonrió al ver la consola.- Esa sonrisa es la prueba de tu salud._

* * *

-Fin del flash back-

Katsu: Él me dio esta vida…-Murmuro tomándose el pecho antes de mirar hacia la puerta.- Ahora, es mi turno de devolvérsela.- En eso, el chico mira que hay un nombre escrito encima de la puerta de entrada.- ¿"Ciber Centro de Rescate"?

Luego de leer, Katsu giro su mirada a la pantalla que uso Haima para abrir la puerta, donde entre los botones que había se encontraba uno de color verde que decía "Open".

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Dentro de una sala, estaban Neptune, Nepgear y Compa mirando por una ventana. En ella, se podía ver otra sala donde se encontraba Souta acostado en una cama, siendo el único en ese lugar.

Haima: Por ahora lo hemos puesto en cuarentena con éxito.- Dijo llamando la atención de las chicas, pero ninguna se veía contenta.

Nepgear: Es como temíamos…ya esta empezando.-Dijo mirando hacia abajo con tristeza.

Compa: Kagami-san ¿Aun no llega-?

Haima: Todavía no.-Respondió cortándola al entender la pregunta…antes de notar la importancia de ella.- B-Bueno, él debería llegar al aeropuerto muy pronto.

Los intentos del director para calmar a las chicas no funcionaron, lo cual solo hicieron que se preocuparan más. Luego de un rato, Neptune puso cara decidida y tomo el maletín que llevaban para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Nepgear: Onee-chan, ¿A dónde vas?-Pregunto mientras todos la miraban.

Neptune: A buscar al jugador genio, "K".-Contesto para salir de la puerta.

Haima: Que te vaya bien.-Dijo despidiéndose con su mano.

Compa: ¿Estará bien?

Haima: Es Nep-chan, ella puede cuidarse sola.-Contesto para tomar un sorbo de su café…antes de agitar un poco su cabeza.- ¡A-Ahora esta amargo!

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Dentro de la habitación donde estaba Souta, el niño se encontraba durmiendo con una cara de mal estar. En el respaldo de cama que tenía, había una pantalla que mostraba sus signos y estado actual. Sin embargo, la pantalla comenzó a verse borrosa unos momentos.

De repente, del cuerpo de Souta, salió unas burbujas anaranjadas que se juntaron tomando la forma de una criatura, la cual se mantuvo unida al niño. Este se comenzó a reír de forma disimulada y trato de avanzar, pero fue incapaz de moverse más.

Al notar esto, la criatura se giro y miro al niño, quien se mantenía durmiendo.

¿?: **Nuestros números son todavía un poco bajos.-**Comento antes de que ingresara al cuerpo del niño.

Luego de eso, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y se vio a Katsu entrar. El peli morado miro a su alrededor notando como era el lugar antes de dirigir su mirada al niño y acercarse.

Katsu: ¿Souta-kun?- El mencionado se despertó al oír su nombre y vio a su medico acercarse.- ¿Cómo te sientes?- El niño no respondió y empezó a buscar algo entre sus ropas, mostrando un llavero de una figura de un personaje rosado cuyo cuerpo es su cabeza de color magenta, un visor negro que mostraba sus grandes ojos amarillos y tenia tenis verdes.- Ese es…Mighty.

Como dijo Katsu, la figura representa al personaje llamado Mighty. Es un personaje muy famoso entre los gamers, pues sus juegos son los más vendidos y jugados en todo japón.

Tras ver esto, Katsu sonrió.

Katsu: ¿También te gustan los juegos?

Souta: Realmente quería ir a la fiesta de lanzamiento…-Murmuro antes de quejarse de dolor.

Katsu: Souta-kun.-Llamo preocupado viendo al niño antes de abrir los ojos.- Estos síntomas…podría ser que…

Souta: Sensei…-Katsu salió de sus pensamientos y miro a su paciente.-¿Me estoy…muriendo?

Katsu entendió su miedo a la perfección, ya que el lo vivió una vez. Se acerco un poco al niño y le dio una sonrisa.

Katsu: Claro que no. Después de todo, tu eres Mighty.

Souta: ¿Eh?

Katsu: Mighty esta dentro de ti ahora, luchando contra el jefe final.-Explico mostrándole el llavero de Mighty que el tiene.- Todo estará bien…Nosotros dos juntos, podremos derrotar al jefe final.

* * *

-Cambio de escena, momentos después-

Dentro de un salón de juegos, el lugar estaba atiborrado de personas. Todos eran gamers que han venido al lanzamiento del nuevo juego que lanza [Genm Corp]. Cada persona tenia un panfleto o gorras con el dibujo del poster de Mighty Action X.

Luego de un rato, se vio a alguien de traje elegante negro con corbata blanca caminar y quedar frente a una pantalla. El hombre parecía tener entre 25 y 30 años de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color. Su nombre es Dan Kuroto y es el presidente de [Genm Corp], la industria más famosa de juegos de todo el país.

Kuroto: Damas y caballeros, perdonen la espera.-Dijo con un micrófono de oreja, logrando que todos guardaran silencio para oírlo.- Han pasado 5 largos años desde que fue anunciado. Finalmente, el juego legendario…- En eso, luego de señalar a algunas personas con el dedo, apunto su brazo a la pantalla, que mostro unas imágenes de…-¡Mighty Action X…Esta completado!

Tras oír eso y ver imágenes que de la postal del juego Mighty Action X, todos los presentes aplaudieron y se llenaron de emoción. Por fin, el juego más esperado de los jugadores a salido a la venta listo para ser jugado.

Luego del anuncio, en unas de las consolas para el público, se encontraba Souta comenzando a jugar el juego que tanto tiempo espero que saliera. A su lado, estaba Katsu ayudándolo y dándole algunos consejos, los cuales el niño uso y fue ganando ventaja contra los enemigos del juego.

Katsu: Ahora…salta y patea.-Instruyo y Souta lo hizo, donde logro matar a tres soldados enemigos.- ¡Bien hecho!

Souta: ¡Yatta~!-Exclamo con una gran sonrisa, mostrando que se estaba divirtiendo mucho.

En otra parte de la sala, se vio que tres chicas entraron. Estas eran Neptune, Nepgear y Compa.

Nepgear: ¿Segura de que estará aquí, Onee-chan?

Neptune: Pues claro que si.-Contesto mirando a los alrededores.- Vert me conto que esta era la más grande inauguración de juegos que había y que ningún gamer se lo iba a perder. Incluso ella dijo que iba a venir hoy una vez que termine sus deberes.

Compa: En ese caso, veamos si alguien ya está jugando.

Nepgear: Si es un jugador legendario, entonces deberá estar obteniendo una puntación increíblemente alta.-Comento dando a conocer un punto sobre los mejores jugadores según ella sabia.

¿?: Solo espero que sepan lo que hacen.-Dijo alguien en el bolsillo de Neptune.

Neptune: No te preocupes, Histy. Lo encontraremos y lograremos que cure al niño.-Dijo con gran confianza a la supervisora de diosas que estaba escondida en el bolsillo de su chaleca para comenzar a buscar…pero antes de hacerlo…

Compa: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-Su amiga grito.

Las tres la miraron con una mirada de "¿Qué pasa?", para luego ver como ella señalaba una parte del lugar. Neptune, Nepgear e Histoire miraron en la dirección para luego lanzar un grito.

En una fila para operar una consola de juego, se encontraba el paciente que llevaron a CR.

Las tres rápidamente corrieron y llegaron con el niño.

Compa: ¡Souta-kun!-Grito la castaña tomando al niño de la mano, haciéndolo girar junto al chico con quien lo acompañaba.

Katsu: ¿Are? ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

Nepgear: ¡Esa es mi línea!-Grito mientras tomaba al chico de su bata y lo alejaba un poco mientras su hermana mayor la acompañaban y dejaban al niño con Compa.- ¿En que estabas pensando al llevarte a Souta-kun aquí sin autorización?

Katsu: Fue mi decisión como doctor.-Contesto sacándole una mirada en blanco a ambas pelis lilas como la pequeña rubia en el bolsilla de la mayor.

…

…

…

Neptune/Nepgear/Histoire: ¿Huh…?

Katsu: Según lo que pude comprobar de él junto a los estados que pude ir observando, pude deducir que Souta-kun estaba mal debido a la tensión acumulada de esperar para el juego. Así que lo traje para desestresarlo y lograr que su condición se mejore un poco antes de llevarlo de vuelta al hospital.

Neptune: Wow, ya desearía tener un doctor como tu.-Comento con una sonrisa, pues si el doctor le permitiera salir a este tipos de lugares para que se mejore, con gusto iría al hospital.

Nepgear: Por favor, no lo diagnostique lo que te apetezca sin saber nada.

Katsu: Estuve viendo su estado ya por bastante tiempo y analizando cada síntoma que tenía. Puede que sea solo un interno, pero me preocupo de hacer bien mi trabajo. Además…-En eso se gira a ver al niño.- A parte de que se recupere físicamente, si el no sonríe, entonces he fallado como doctor.

Neptune: ¿Eh?- Ella quedo asombrada cuando lo escucho decir eso. Vio que el hablaba con sinceridad y preocupación hacia el niño, demostrando que realmente quería lo mejor para él…pero su hermana menor no tenía el mismo sentimiento.

Nepgear: Lo siento, pero te has equivocado.-Dijo para dar un suspiro y decirle algo de la verdad.- Ese niño necesita ser operado ahora mismo.

El ambiente alrededor de Katsu se congelo mientras miraba a Nepgear, quien se mostraba que hablaba enserio.

Katsu: ¿Una…operación…?-Murmuro mientras se giraba hacia Souta, quien estaba junto a Compa. En eso, el se volvió a girar hacia las hermanas.- Eso no puede ser posible. Lo he estado examinando por bastante tiempo y no mostraba signos de que lo que tuviera fuera algo tan grave.

Histoire: (Bueno…es una pena que no tenga los recursos para ver lo que realmente este sufriendo el niño.)-Pensó con compasión por el chico, pues, aunque sea un doctor y todo, los recursos de su instalación no cuentan con los recursos para dar un verdadero diagnóstico del niño.

Nepgear: Lo siento mucho, pero el caso de Souta-kun es peor de lo que te imaginas. Me temo que…has fallado como doctor.-Dijo para luego retirarse e ir con su amiga.

Neptune: Lo siento por mi hermana.-Dijo llamando la atención de Katsu.- No es que seas un mal doctor, solo que lo que tiene ese niño esta fuera de tu alcance.

Katsu: Aun si…-Murmuro aprontando los puños, sintiendo que realmente ha fallado y Neptune solo lo miro con tristeza.

Nepgear: Compa-san, debemos llegar a Souta-kun de vuelta al hospital.

Compa: Entendido.-Asintió antes de mirar al niño.- Vamos, Souta-kun. Debemos regresar ya.

Con eso, la castaña le tomo la malo y lo jalo con gentileza…pero este se negó.

Souta: ¡Suéltame! ¡Ya casi es mi turno!

Compa: Esto es por tu bien, ya otro día jugaras.-Dijo insistiendo, pero el niño siguió negándose.

Souta: ¡Solo un poco más! ¡Déjame jugar!-Grito mientras evitaba que lo sacaran del lugar…para luego tomarse la cabeza.

Souta comenzó a sentir un terrible dolor de cabeza que iba de mal en peor. Comenzó a sentir más dolor en su cuerpo

Katsu: ¡Souta-kun!-Grito mientras corría y se acercaba a él.

Cuando Katsu llego, el niño lo hizo a un lado junto a Compa y a Nepgear, haciendo que cayeran al suelo. La gente alrededor se hizo a un lado viendo al niño, quien se tomo el cuerpo antes de dar un gran grito y cubrirse de burbujas naranjas. Estas fueron creciendo hasta tomar la forma de una clase de monstruo humanoide cuyo cuerpo estaba hecho de esferas que estaban una al lado de la otra, como un muñeco de nieve.

La gente grito al ver al monstruo mientras este, al formarse unos ojos amarillos, empezó a atacar a su alrededor. Los guardias de inmediato guiaban a la gente hacia afuera para que huyeran.

Por otra parte, el grupo del chico y las chicas miraban al monstruo.

Katsu: ¿Qué es…eso?-Pregunto con una mezcla de asombro y miedo en su voz.

Histoire: Ha…salido.-Dijo saliendo del bolsillo de Neptune y Katsu la miro, quedando asombrado.

De repente, uno de los brazos del monstruo se hizo más pequeño para que el otro se volviera más grande. Con su brazo agigantado, la criatura lo hizo para golpear el suelo.

Neptune: ¡Corran!-Grito mientras hacia reaccionar a sus amigas y tomaba la mano del chico para salir huyendo.

Ya en las afueras, el grupo se dirigía para alejarse más, pero Katsu se detuvo sujetando la mano de Neptune, haciéndola girar para verle a la cara.

Katsu: ¡Tú sabes lo que es esa cosa ¿Verdad?! ¡Y no trates de engañarme, pues es obvio que lo saben muy bien! ¡A parte de eso, que es esa cosa que tienes en tu bolsillo!-Grito sorprendiendo a la peli lila, quien empezó a mirar a otra dirección.

Neptune: Y-Y-Yo…-Murmuro mirando a su hermana y amiga, quienes tampoco sabían que hacer.

Histoire: Hay un nuevo virus que amenaza a la humanidad.-Contesto la pequeña rubia saliendo del bolsillo de Neptune y mirando a la cara a Katsu, quien se sorprendió al verla.

Katsu: ¿Un nuevo virus…?-Repitió sorprendido, pues le preocupaba más lo del virus que por la aparición de alguien como Histoire.

Histoire: Un virus de ordenador, nacido de los video juegos, ha evolucionado hasta el punto donde puede entrar en contacto e infectar a los humanos. Esta clase de virus lo llamamos, [Bugster Virus].-Explico mientras se mostraba una imagen de un virus naranja que comenzaba a replicarse y crear grandes grupos haciéndose más grande.- El virus continua multiplicándose hasta que el huésped…esta completamente controlado por el [Bugster].

Katsu se giro al edificio, donde se encontraba el monstruo. El [Bugster] estaba atacando todo lo que miraba y destrozándolo. Llego un momento que logro destruir el techo y comenzó a salir de él.

Katsu: Entonces…Souta-kun…ya…-Murmuro con una voz rota mientras caminaba un poco y caer de rodillas.

Las chicas miraron como el chico estaba destrozado por dentro, viendo con dolor lo que pasaba ahí.

Neptune: No te preocupes.-Dijo mientre le ponía una mano en el hombre y llamaba su atención.- Yo lo rescatare.

Katsu: ¿Huh?

Nepgear: Onee-chan, ¿no me digas que vas a-?- No termino su frase al ver que su hermana levanto el brazo.

Neptune: ¡Hora que la protagonista entre en escena!-Grito para luego ser envuelta en luz.

Katsu: ¿Eh?- Vio como la ropa de Neptune se rompió y su cuerpo se rodeó de luz al igual que su cabello. Cuando la luz se apagó, mostro algo increíble.- ¿¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?

Ahora Neptune se veía completamente diferente. Ahora ella se veía más adulta y desarrollada, como de unos 20 años. Tiene el pelo largo y morado en colas gemelas que casi llega a sus pies y brillantes ojos azules con pupilas blancas en forma de signos de poder. Ella usa pinzas para el cabello negras con brillantes formas azules de D-Pad en ellas, y un traje negro que expone un poco su pecho. Ambas áreas de los hombros del mono contienen un símbolo de D-pad contorneado blanco y las áreas de los brazos contienen púrpura a lo largo de los lados, mientras que la parte delantera del mono también contiene áreas moradas cerca de la parte inferior. En las áreas de los senos, puede ver una sola franja púrpura. El uso de las piernas de Purple Heart parece ser el mismo que el de sus formas humanas, solo que aparece como botas negras con puntas moradas.

Katsu miro atónito a la chica, cuya expresión cambio de una infantil a una más madura y calmada, pero que mostraba seriedad. ¡Pareciera que se convirtió en otra persona!

Neptune: Déjenme esto a mi.-Dijo con una voz madura que mostraba sabiduría y madures. ¡Realmente parecía ser otro tipo de persona ahora y no solo en apariencia!

Ahora Neptune saco unas alas que tenia extremos metálicos y lo demás estaba hecho de energía. Con ellas, voló en dirección hacia el [Bugster] mientras sacaba una espada. Ella empezó a atacar al monstruo mientras este se defendía.

Nepgear: Yo también iré.-Dijo dando un paso adelante.

Compa: ¿Segura, Gea-Gea?

Nepgear: Claro que sí, después de todo, Onee-chan está peleando sola y necesitamos salvar a ese niño. ¡No me quedare atrás mirando esto!-Grito para luego envolverse en luz, pasando por el mismo evento que su hermana.

Cuando se apagó, Katsu se volvió a quedar impresionado al ver que ahora el cabello de Nepgear se vuelve más largo y rosado con una pinza de cabello diferente que es blanca y azul para reemplazar la pinza para el cabello D-pad. Sus ojos se volvieron de color azul evasivo y usa un traje blanco ceñido con diseños de color púrpura claro y N's de color púrpura claro en la parte trasera de sus guantes junto con botas altas a la altura del muslo. Al igual que su hermana, ahora su apariencia era más adulta, pero más joven que Neptune.

Katsu: ¿C-Cómo es que…?-No termino de formular su pregunta al ver que Nepgear saco alas parecidas a Neptuno, pero estas parecían ser alas de mariposa.

Nepgear voló y ataco al [Bugster], quien se giro al verla para atacarla, pero al mismo tiempo Neptune ataco, haciendo que se le dificultara las cosas al monstruo.

Ambas hermanas combatieron al monstruo mientras volaban a su alrededor, donde Neptune uasba una especie de sable de luz y Nepgear una espada pistola. Las dos atacaban de un lado a otro mientras llevaban al [Bugster] a terreno más amplio.

Katsu se quedo mirando todo sin poder creerlo. La vista era como un anime o un juego de acción, donde los personajes son mujeres que combaten con criaturas raras para salvar al mundo. Luego de un rato, unas palabras salieron de su boca.

Katsu: Que…¿Qué son ellas?

Histoire: Diosas.-Dijo mientras se acercaba y se ponía al lado de Katsu.

Katsu: ¿Dio..sas?-Murmuro mirando a la pequeña quien asintió.

Historie: Para resumirlo, somos de otro mundo. Ellas dos son diosas que mantienen la paz y el orden en nuestro mundo, siendo Neptune una de las 4 principales diosas, también conocidas como CPU. Ahora mismo, ella ha vuelto a su verdadera forma, por lo que ahora es Purple Heart. Por otra parte, Nepgear se ha vuelto Purple Sister, siendo que es una candidata a CPU.- Explico mientras los ojos del chico iban recobrando esperanzas.

Katsu: ¿Eso significa que…ellas podrán salvar a Souta-kun…?-Pregunto con esperanzas, pero la rubia giro su cabeza para no mirarlo.

Neptune/Nepgear: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Ese grito llamo la atención de los tres y vieron como ambas diosas fueron golpeadas y cayeron al suelo antes de que se levantaran y volvieran a atacar.

Katsu: E-Ellas están…

Histoire: Perdiendo.-Termino la frase mientras apretaba los puños.- Ya hemos enfrentado algunos pocos [Bugsters] en el pasado, pero no lo hemos hecho con uno que haya infectado a un humano. En esas casos, los [Bugster] son más fuerte de lo normales y resistentes. No sé si Purple Heart y Purple Sister puedan vencerlo y rescatar al niño.

Katsu: No puede ser…-Murmuro viendo como los ataques de ambas chicas casi ni tenían efecto en la criatura.

Compa: Si tan solo tuviéramos a alguien que pudiera usar el [Game Driver].

Katsu: ¿Game Driver?-Pregunto girándose a la chica, quien asintió antes de sorprenderse que el chico se acerco desesperadamente a ella.- ¿¡Hay una forma de salvar a Souta-kun!?

Compa: P-P-Pues…-Ella tartamudeo al tener a un chico tan cerca de ella. Aun no esta acostumbrada a la compañía masculina a pesar de ser una enfermera.

Histoire: Lo que ella esta diciendo, es que usando los objetos dentro del maletín, el [Game Driver] y el [Gashat], podemos lograr salvar a ese niño.-Dijo mientras miraba como ambas diosas se veían un poco cansadas por la pelea.- Con el cinturón y el cartucho que está ahí dentro, se puede eliminar al [Bugster] y salvar a la víctima.

Katsu: ¿¡Y porque no lo usan entonces!?

Compa: Por qué no cualquiera puede usarlo.-Contesto mientras miraba al chico.- Con esto, una persona puede realizar la operación y eliminación del [Bugster]. Se puede llegar a transformar en un Kamen rider.

Katsu: Lograr la operación…Kamen rider…-Repitió mirando el maletín.

Histoire: Compa, busquemos y ayeemos a alguien que pueda usarlo. Tal vez tengamos suerte y la persona que buscamos este cerca de aquí.- La chica asintió para tomar dirigirse donde la gente que había evacuado había ido.

Sin embargo, antes que las dos se marcharon, un ataque del [Bugster] choco cerca de donde estaban los tres e hizo que cayeran al suelo. Compa dejo ir el maletín y los objetos que estaban dentro cayeron.

Katsu vio los objetos en el suelo, siendo los mismos que vio esta mañana al encontrarse con estas chicas. Luego, miro al monstruo y lo oía rugir, pero junto a esas rugidos…se escuchaban gritos de dolor.

Eran los gritos de Souta, quien estaba sufriendo dentro del monstruo. Katsu fue recordando su pasado, el miedo y dolor de cuando se accidento y pensaba que iba a morir….y la persona que lo salvo.

{_¿?: Esa sonrisa es la prueba de tu salud._}- Esas palabras del hombre que salvo a Katsu resonaron en su cabeza antes de recordar otra cosa.

{_Katsu: Todo estará bien…Nosotros dos juntos, podremos derrotar al jefe final._}-Recordó sus propias palabras, como prometió salvar a su paciente sea como sea…y no le iba a fallar.

Katsu apretó los puños mientras se levantaba y tomaba su decisión antes de mirar al [Bugster] que seguía peleando con las dos diosas.

Katsu: Yo voy…a hacer la operación.-Dijo para dirigirse a donde estaban los objetos del maletín.

Histoire: ¿Qué dijiste?-Murmuro mirando como el chico tomo el [Game Driver] junto al [Gashat] antes de dirigirse donde ocurría la pelea.- ¡Oye, devuélvelos!

Compa: ¡No lo hagas!-Grito mientras se paraba y perseguía al chico.- ¡No cualquiera puede usar ese juego!

Katsu no les tomo atención y rápidamente llego al lugar de la batalla, donde se vio a ambas diosas flotar en el aire respirando pesadamente por el adversario tan duro que tenían.

Purple Heart y Purple Sister notaron la presencia del chico y se sorprendieron al ver lo que tenia en las manos, más para lo que hizo a continuación.

El peli morado se puso el cinturón, donde la correa se creó automáticamente y se ato a él. Luego de eso, levanto el cartucho rosado y lo vio fijamente.

Nepgear: ¡Espera, no lo hagas! ¡No es ningún juego común y corriente!-Grito advirtiéndole, pero el chico solo se intrigo por una cosa que le dijo.

Katsu: ¿Juego?-Repitió mirando el cartucho antes de apretar el botón.

**[Mighty Action X!]**

De repente, una pantalla holográfica que mostraba la pantalla de inicio del juego "Mighty Action X" apareció detrás de Katsu mientras unas ondas rosadas fueron saliendo y expandiéndose por el lugar una y otra vez. De la pantalla, salieron bloques chocolate de juegos, que se dispersaron por el lugar.

Esto llamo la atención del monstruo, pero en especial a las chicas.

Compa: ¿El…El [Game area] realmente se generó?-Murmuro viendo como los alrededores se volvieron cuadriculados un momento antes de volver a la normalidad.

Histoire: Esto es imposible…¡El no debería ser capaz de hacer tal cosa!-Grito incrédula ante la situación.

Nepgear: ¿Realmente pudo activar el [Gashat]? ¿Cómo…?-Murmuro mientras miraba a Katsu al igual que Purple Heart, pero ella sentía que de alguna forma…el chico cambio.

Por otra parte, Katsu miraba al monstruo. El ya no sentía miedo ni impotencia, sino una gran confianza que se reflejo en su sonrisa. En eso, un viento paso y movió un poco su cabello, despejando su cara.

Katsu: _¡Game nara, kono ore ga makasettoke!_ (¡Si es un juego, entonces déjenmelo a mí!) **(NT: Katsu habla refiriéndose a el con "Boku", que es una forma de decir "yo" de una forma más formal y humilde. Mientras que "Ore" es lo mismo, pero es de una forma más informal.)**

Neptune: ¿Eh, _Ore_?- Se sorprendió al ver que el chico cambio la forma en que se refería a si mismo mientras este mantenía un ambiente de confianza pura a su alrededor.

Katsu: _Souta no uume ga…¡Ore ga kaeru!_ (El destino de Souta…¡Lo cambiare con mis manos!)- Exclamo al lanzo el [Gashat] hacia adelante antes de mover sus brazos hacia el lado derecho de su cara.- ¡Henshin!

Tras gritar eso, Katsu giro el [Gashat] hacia abajo sin bajar su mano antes de levantarlo e insertarlo en el [Game Driver]

**[Ga-Ga-Gashat!]**\- Exclamo el cinturón tras verse una repetición de tres veces de como el chico coloco el objeto rosa en él. Entonces, se formo una ruleta alrededor de Katus, donde mostraba algunos personajes de juegos a medida que comenzaba a girar.- **[Let's Game! Metcha Game!]**\- Pronto, frente a Katsu, mostro una imagen de un personaje con gafas y cabello rosa puntiagudo.-** [Mutcha Game! What's your name?!]**\- El chico lo toco para "seleccionar" el icono mientras los demás se desvanecían cuando el elegido se acercó y comenzó a formar pixeles en el cuerpo del joven.- **[I'm a Kamen Rider!]**

Ahora en el lugar donde estaba Katsu, se encontraba un guerrero de armadura de aspecto chibi, la armadura es de color blanca con algo de gordura agregado en su cuerpo, y tenia brazos y piernas cortas. Un cuerpo algo gordo y una cabeza tan grande como su cuerpo. La cabeza que tiene puesta era un casco que tenía cabello magenta que se subía a la izquierda con tres con tres puntas. También tenia una placa bucal que era con una mordaza metálica y los ojos parecían de dibujos animados, donde sus ojos son de color naranja y pupilas blancas. Había botones de gamepad que eran similares a un controlador de Nintendo en su pecho junto a lo que parecía ser una barra de salud.

Katsu, con su transformación terminada, miro su nuevo cuerpo mientras el resto se quedaba sorprendido. Se quedo mirando un rato hasta que…

Katsu: ¿¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?-Grito mientras comenzaba a moverse y resbalándose en cada rincón del lugar totalmente sorprendido y en shock. Esto lo hacia ya que solo tenia una palabra que decir sobre esta nueva forma.- ¿¡QUE ES ESTO!?

Histoire: Bueno, si estuviera en su lugar y no supiera de eso, también actuaria así…-Comento mientras Compa asentía de acuerdo.

En eso, el [Bugster] agrando su brazo izquierdo mientras miraba al guerrero chibi, quien seguía dando saltitos mientras se examinaba con gran sorpresa. Comenzó a girar su brazo y Purple Heart se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer.

Neptune: ¡Cuidado!-Grito llamando la atención del guerrero, quien se giro y vio como la criatura le iba a lanzar un golpe.

El [Bugster] ataco, pero Katsu rápidamente reacciono y salto para quedar sobre el brazo de la criatura antes de volver a saltar y quedar de espaldas frente a él.

El monstruo volvió a atacar, pero Katsu volvió a saltar para quedar en su brazo y dar otro salto para quedar en la cabeza de la criatura. El [Bugster] lo vio y le lanzo un golpe, pero el chico volvió a saltar y esquivar, por lo que a lo único que golpeo el monstruo fue a su propia cabeza.

Katsu cayo al suelo de pie mientras se giro a ver al monstruo. Las chicas estaban sorprendidas por su gran capacidad de salto y evasión antes de verlo como comenzó a dar volteretas en el suelo hacia el monstruo pasando entre sus piernas, donde la criatura trato de aplastarlo con su pie sin éxito.

Luego de eso, el guerrero chibi rodo por el suelo como una rueda mientras el monstruo lo perseguía y atacaba, pero Katsu esquivaba cada golpe saltando o haciéndose a un lado sin dejar de girar.

Luego de quedar un poco lejos, el guerrero se volvió a levantar riendo un poco con confianza antes de flexionar hacia arriba ambos brazos, donde un anillo rosado apareció alrededor de él mientras que un icono que tenia la imagen de un martillo apareció y giro a su alrededor.

En el icono comenzaron a aparecer pixeles antes de que este desapareciera y mostrara el martillo que estaba en la imagen, pero ya materializado y solido para el combate.

**[Gashacon Breaker!]**

Katsu tomo el martillo en el momento que quedo delante de él para luego mirar al monstruo con total confianza y seguridad en sí mismo.

Katsu: _¡Nou continue de, clear shite yaru ze!_ (¡Completare este juego sin ningún continue!)-Exclamo mientras se preparaba para atacar al [Bugster]…para luego darle la espalda y comenzar a correr.

El [Bugster] y las chicas se quedaron sorprendidas por la acción tan contradictoria que se suponía que tenia que hacer antes que el monstruo recuperara la razón y fuera a perseguir al guerrero, quien siguió corriendo sin permitirse alcanzar.

Katsu: ¡Vamos, ven por mí! ¡Sígueme!- Exclamo mientras seguía corriendo y manteniéndose alejado del [Bugster].

Nepgear: Espera…¿¡Que estas haciendo!?- Pregunto mirando como el guerrero que debía derrotar al monstruo solo huía de este. Eso no tenía sentido.

Katsu: ¡Con Mighty, entre más corra y salte, más fuerte se vuelve!-Explico mientras esquivaba los ataques del [Bugster] y recordaba su propia experiencia en juegos.

Neptune: Es por eso que lo hace…-Murmuro viendo como el chico que conoció hoy solo seguía corriendo y saltando por todas partes.- Lo hace para volverse más fuerte a cada minuto.

Purple Heart noto como a cada momento, Katsu se estaba volviendo más rápido y sus movimientos se aceleraban. A pesar de ser su primera vez en esto, el chico mostraba gran habilidad y manejo en los poderes que tiene ahora, como si los hubiera tenido siempre.

Katsu siguió corriendo y saltando hasta que se subió a un bloque para comenzar a saltar por ellos, con cada uno que se encontraba a la vista. Siguió así hasta que rompió uno de los bloques con su martillo, el cual mostro tener una medalla amarilla con la imagen de alguien corriendo en ella. Esta dio unos giros antes de ir y chocar con el guerrero, cuyo cuerpo fue rodeado de un aura amarilla.

Katsu: ¡Item Getto!- Exclamo antes de dar un giro en el aire y saltar hacia el [Bugster].- ¡Speed…UP!

Con eso, la velocidad del guerrero aumento masivamente y comenzó a chocar contra el monstruo una y otra vez, donde con cada choque, aparecía en el aire la palabra "HIT" en amarillo y borde rojo. Katsu siguió dando choque tras choque una y otra vez sin detenerse.

Nepgear: Increíble…-Murmuro totalmente impresionada. Ese chico estaba dominando los poderes del [Gashat] tan bien como si ya los supiera usar desde un principio.

Katsu siguió atacando al monstruo hasta que le dio un golpe tan fuerte que lo aventó y arrastro por el suelo a una gran distancia.

El [Bugster] se levanto y vio como el guerrero aterrizo frente a él, por lo que levanto su puño para atacarlo. Katsu se mostro tranquilo mientras tiraba y atrapaba su martillo, donde rechazo el primer golpe con su arma para luego dar una voltereta y golpear con su pie otro de los ataques del monstruo.

Tras eso, Katsu dio un salto y dio unos giros como rueda con giros en cero **(O sea que se mantiene en su posición sin subir ni bajar)** antes de caer y golpear en la cabeza al monstruo sacando un "HIT" para luego volverlo a golpear, pero esta vez aparece un "Great" para luego elevarse al cielo.

Katsu: ¡Estas acabado!- Grito para dar un poderoso golpe en la cabeza del monstruo, el cual exploto mientras aparecía un "Perfect" de él.

Una canción de victoria resonó en el lugar antes de mostrar a Souta, quien callo al suelo y se veía adolorido mientras algunas partes de su cuerpo salían pixeles. Al verlo, el guerrero corría a donde estaba.

Katsu: ¡Souta!- Grito antes de llegar a él y tocarle el hombre…pero su mano atravesó su cuerpo.- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

Histoire: Porque esto aun no termina.- Respondió acercándose al guerrero al igual que las demás.

Todos miraron como unas pequeñas cosas anaranjadas estaban saltando. Ese era el [Bugster Virus] que se separó de Souta y ahora este se juntó y aparecieron unas criaturas con cabezas que parecían pollos asados con ojos y boca.

En eso, se vio como entre esas criaturas, otra surgió…pero era diferente. Esta nueva criatura también es humanoide y del tamaño de una persona, pero este es azul con un sombrero de copa negro y una capa negra, a parte de tener brazo derecho normal negro, mientras que en su brazo izquierdo tenia un guantelete de caracol metálico de color azul.

De repente, al lado del monstruo que parecía ser el jefe, los demás monstruos del mismo aspecto se rodearon de pixeles y sus ropas cambiaron a unos de cocineros.

¿?: **Jajajajajaja**.- La criatura principal se rio un poco mirando a Katsu mientras se frotaba el guantelete con su mano.- **Un Level 1 como tu…ni siquiera valdrá mi tiempo en derrotarte.**

Katsu: Con que…el jefe final de Mighty Action X, Salty, ha aparecido ¿Eh?-Dijo al ver al [Bugster] que se separo del cuerpo de Souta.- Sólo tengo que derrotar a ese tipo ¿Verdad?

Histoire: Si, pero ya puedes retroceder.-Dijo al chico para luego mirar a las dos chicas con trajes de batalla.- Purple Heart y Sister, ¿Están listas?

Neptune: Claro que si.-Asintió mientras tomaba una pose de batalla con su espada.

Nepgear: Señor.-Llamo mirando al guerrero.- No sé cuál sea su nombre, pero puede dejarnos esto a nosotras.- En eso mira al monstruo.- Ahora que el [Bugster] esta separado del humano, podemos combatir sin tener que contenernos.

Katsu: De eso nada.-Dijo mientras se ponía delante de las chicas y miraba al monstruo.- Yo fui el que empezó esto y lo terminare. A parte de que Souta es mi paciente y mi deber como su doctor es curarlo.

Nepgear: ¡No lo haga!- Grito, pero Katsu no le tomo atención mientras revisaba que otras cosas tenia el cinturón.- ¡Ese [Bugster], tras separarse de Souta-kun, aumento su poder! ¡A parte de que no sabes cómo funciona el cinturón! Pero lo más importante… ¡No podrás manejar una subida de nivel!

Neptune: Es por eso que debes dejarnos esto a nosotras. Nosotras lo venceremos, quienes sabemos usar nuestros poderes.

Katsu: Tranquilas, puedo manejar esto.- Dijo para luego apretar un botón que tenía en una ranura de su costado, cuyo nombre es [Kimewaza Slot Holder], donde un anillo apareció a su alrededor con las palabras "STAGE SELECT" frente a él.- ¡Jugar sin leerme el manual es mi estilo y, a pesar de eso, siempre he salido victorioso! ¡Es por eso que ese es mi nombre! **(NT: El nombre Katsu significa "Victorioso".)**

Del anillo, salieron iconos que mostraban escenarios antes de que estos desaparecieran. Entonces, Katsu noto un mango extraño que parecía el diseño de una especie de panel.

Katsu: Es esto.- Dijo tras darse cuenta de lo que debía hacer antes de caminar un poco para quedarse al frente del grupo.- Ahora miran y observen, ¡Están a punto de ser testigos de la habilidad del "Tensai Gamer", "K"!

Esas ultimas palabras dejaron a las chicas en shock, quienes miraron aun más fijamente al guerrero.

Neptune: ¿Tu eres…K?-Murmuro totalmente impactada con la noticia y revelación del chico.

Katsu: ¡Dai-Henshin!-Exclamo mientras se cruzaba de brazos antes de agarrar el panel y jalarlo hacia su derecha, logrando abrirlo. Con eso, se revelo una pantalla debajo del panel, donde la parte que estaba oculta tenía escrito "GAMER DRIVER" antes de mostrar lo que ocultaba el panel que era una figura humana.

**[Gachan! Level Up!]**\- Exclamo el cinturón mientras la silueta que ocultaba el cinturón salió y creo una pantalla al frente de chico, quien se movió y choco contra ella antes de dar un salto y daba una patada.-**[Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick!]**\- En eso, el guerrero fue subiendo para que su armadura explotara y sentir su cuerpo estallo con la máscara que tenía, la cual fue la única que permaneció. Luego, de la máscara salieron brazos y piernas normales, donde se giro y mostro otra figura que puso una posición como Superman mientras vuela.-**[Mighty Mighty Action X!]**

En ese momento, Katsu aterrizo con una rodilla en el suelo y un pie encima del suelo siendo esa pierna estaba flectada mientras miraba al suelo entre el grupo de chicas y Salty, quienes vieron que ya no era un guerrero con aspecto chibi, sino uno con aspecto normal.

Ahora el guerrero tenía un traje rosado con líneas negras en su costado y a la izquierda de su cuerpo bajando hasta los muslos, y esas extremidades tenían bandas verdes que estaban encima de las rodillas y detenían el progreso de esas líneas.

El casco era similar al que ya tenía, pero más delgado para adaptarse a su cabeza con el cabello en tres mechones de puntas que apuntaban hacia arriba hacia la izquierda y eran un poco más largos que antes. En la placa de su cofre había una pechera similar a la que ya tenía y que mostraba también la misma barra de vida con los botones, solo que ahora tenia piezas de armadura adicionales en los lados inferiores con un collar verde alrededor de su cuello. Además de que tenia unida a su espalda el casco que llevaba antes, pero este no mostraba los ojos y solo se veía un visor de fondo negro.

Sus hombros ahora estaban cubiertos por hombreras rosadas, mientras que sus ante brazos estaban cubiertos con lo que parecía ser tela negra con una armadura de color plateado en la parte superior, que se extiende desde el codo hasta la muñeca. En ambos extremos del brazo, del codo hasta la muñeca, estaban envueltas con bandas verdes en las muñecas y bíceps, mientras que en sus manos estaban equipadas con guantes de color rosado y en su contra palma había un protector de color plateado encima de ella.

Finalmente, desde las rodillas hasta las espinillas, estaban cubiertas con la mima tela que los brazos con protectores de color gris y en su rodilla tenia también un protector separado del mismo color encima de ella. Los pies tienen zapatillas con armadura verde con ambos lados negros y dos franjas rosadas.

Luego de unos segundos, Katsu se puso de pie mientras alzaba un puño hacia arriba y una mano al lado de su cintura mientras que un "LEVEL UP" apareció frente a él por un breve momento antes de desaparecer.

Las chicas y Salty quedaron atónitos ante esto, después de todo, Katsu logro subir de nivel sin ningún problema y sin nadie que le ayudara a hacerlo.

Histoire: Esto es imposible…¿Cómo fue que lo logro?-Murmuro totalmente atónita sin poder creer lo que observaba.

Katsu se rio un poco mientras un anillo apareció a su alrededor y su arma se volvió a materializar.

**[Gashacon Breaker!]**

El guerrero tomo su martillo y miro a los [Bugsters].

Katsu: ¡Aquí les voy!-Declaro para correr hacia los monstruos.

El guerrero corrió hacia los [Bugster] y estos hicieron lo mismo. Cuando se encontraron, Katsu comenzó a golpearlos con su martillo, donde con cada golpe que les daba, aparecía brevemente un "HIT".

El grupo se movió hasta una de las zonas de la ciudad, quedando en medio de unos edificios. Su pelea prosiguió donde el rider golpeaba con su martillo y algunos [Bugster] bloqueaban eso con ollas de cocinas, pero el guerrero simplemente les dio una patada en el trasero…literalmente.

Katsu dio un salto y golpeo a uno antes de dar un salto hacia atrás con giro para luego saltar hacia un lado y pegar a un monstruo. Tras eso, dirigió sus ataques a los demás donde fue golpeando en cada lado que tenia sin dejar que lo tocaran.

El rider giro hacia el otro lado su arma para golpear a dos [Bugsters] y mandarlos al cielo. Espero en su posición hasta que llegaron y golpearlos con el martillo, derribándolos contra el suelo.

Katsu rugió y corrió hacia un grupo amontonado de [Bugsters], donde fue golpeando a cada uno sin contenerse nada y dejando a muchos en el suelo. En eso llego con uno que estaba fingiendo revolver algo y levanto su arma para golpear, donde la criatura noto y se protegió con…un batidor.

Katsu: Oye, usa el otro.-Sugirió y la criatura noto esto. Le hizo un gesto de "Gracias" antes de cambiar su defensa con la olla que tenia en su otra mano.- Así esta mejor.- Le dijo con un pulgar en alto antes de golpearlo con el martillo y dejarlo en el suelo.

El rider se giro y miro a los que le faltaba por derrotar. En eso, oprimió el botón "A" de color rosado de su arma.

**[Ja Kiin!]**-Exclamo el arma mientras que la parte superior de ella se enderezaba y salía la hoja de una espada.

Katsu: ¡Jakii~n!-Exclamo con una sonrisa con el nuevo estado de su arma.

El guerrero llego con las criaturas y empezó a cortar a cada una con su espada. Había algunos [Bugster] que estaban armados con lanzas y otras armas, pero solo los que no estaban vestidos como cocineros. Sin embargo, esto no le represento ningún problema para el chico, quien fue cortando a cada uno hasta que explotaron y no había nadie más.

Salty: **¡Terminemos ahora las cosas!**-Bueno…casi todos.

Katsu se dio la vuelta y vio a Salty saltar desde un nivel superior que estaba en un edificio para llegar a él. El monstruo aterrizo y corrió hacia el rider, quien dio un salto con giro para evitar el primer ataque. Salty volvió a intentar golpearlo, pero Katsu, sin girarse, dio otro salto hacia atrás con vuelta logrando evitar el daño.

Ya viéndose uno frente al otro, ambos comenzaron a pelear. Katsu trato de darle un corte, pero Salty atrapo la hoja del arma con su guante de caracol. Entonces, del guante, salieron corrientes de electricidad que electrocutaron al guerrero y retrocedió un poco por el dolor.

Salty dio un puñetazo eléctrico hacia Katsu, pero este logro dar un paso hacia atrás logrando evitarlo por los pelos. Luego, el [Bugster] lanzo corrientes eléctricas que el rider tuvo que evitar dando pequeños saltos.

Tras eso, el rider bloqueo otro golpe eléctrico con su espada antes de dar otro corte y acertarle al monstruo, haciéndolo retroceder. Katsu salto a un bloque para luego saltar hacia Salty, quien no predijo esto y recibió un ataque. Katsu volvió a atacar, donde Salty evito el primer golpe, pero no el segundo.

Luego de hacer retroceder al [Bugster], el guerrero apretó dos veces el botón "B" de color verde, donde al acertar un corte, salieron dos "HIT" al mismo tiempo. El rider volvió a repetir la acción y acertar otro golpe antes de dar dos cortos consecutivos más.

Tras eso, logro hacer que Salty estuviera encima del suelo para empezar a cortarlo sin piedad, donde la criatura girtaba de dolor con cada golpe antes de darle uno poderoso que lo hizo retroceder varios metros mientras aparecía brevemente un "GREAT".

Salty: ¡Maldito!-Grito con gran furia tratando de levantarse, pero se encontraba muy débil en este momento.

Katsu: Terminemos esto, ¡Con un ataque final!- Exclamo mientras sacaba el [Gashat] de su cinturón.

**[Gashun!]**

Katsu miro el [Gashat] antes de darle un soplido e insertarlo en el [Kimewaza Slot Holder].

**[Gashat!]**-Exclamo el objeto antes de que el rider apretara el botón que se encontraba en él.-**[Kimewaza!]**

Katsu: Bien~…¡Aquí vamos!-Exclamo de emoción mientras sus piernas salía energía en forma de chispa que se ven en los comics y que es de color verde y azul.

Salty: ¿Q-Que vas a hacer?-Pregunto con miedo y no pudo reaccionar para lo que vendría.

Katsu apretó nuevamente el botón del [Kimewaza Slot Holder].

**[Myghty! Critical Strike!]**

El rider dio un salto y en un instante llego con Salty. Al llegar con el, empezó a darle una serie de patadas donde aparecían brevemente "HIT" y unos pocos "GREAT", donde para cuando dio la patada final, aterrizo de rodillas al suelo y apareció brevemente un "PERFECT".

**[Kaishin no Ippatsu!]**-Resonó mientras Salty gritaba de dolor antes de explotar y desaparecer por completo.

Katsu, tras ver su victoria, le dio una palmada a su pierna antes de levantarse.

Katsu: ¡Bien~, lo logre!-Exclamo victoriosamente con un puño hacia el cielo y una mano en la cintura mientras fue rodeado de iconos.

**[GAME CLEAR!]**\- Se escucho eso resonar mientras aparecía el icono del juego "Mighty Action X", donde este fue etiquetado por la palabra "Game Clear" antes de desaparecer.

En otra parte, Neptune y Nepgear observaron toda la batalla desde el cielo y solo podían decir una cosa…

Increíble.

El chico demostró ser verdaderamente un gamer genio sin comparación, pues logro su primera gran victoria sin saber cómo usar el equipamiento.

* * *

-Momentos después-

De regreso con el niño, donde Katsu y las dos diosas volvieron a su apariencia civil y humana respectivamente, Compa saco su raro estetoscopio y analizo con el a Souta, donde no mostraba ningun signo raro en la pantalla.

Compa: Todo esta bien. Souta-kun se encuentra completamente curado.-Dijo mientras el niños y todos se alegraban.

Katsu: ¡Buen trabajo, Souta-kun!-Alabo con una sonrisa, donde el niño asintió.

Souta: ¡Sensei, muchas gracias!-Exclamo con una sonrisa que alegro a su doctor, donde este le ayudo a pararse.

Neptune estaba alegre por esto, pero lo estaba más al ver quien era la persona que estaba buscando y ser alguien aun mejor de lo que ella esperaba.

Neptune: (Realmente seremos grandes amigos.)-Pensó con una gran sonrisa mientras se marchaba siguiendo al resto, rumbo al hospital.

Sin embargo, lo que ninguno del grupo se dio cuenta…es que alguien los observaba a distancia.

**{[Kamen rider Ex-Aid Op: EXCITE. Por Daichi Miura]}**

Desde un balcón cercano, alguien miro al grupo con un binocular, donde apunto con su dedo en forma de pistola hacia el grupo.

¿?: Bang…-Dijo haciendo con su mano el gesto de disparar antes de reposar sobre el barandal de espadas y mirar al cielo.- Las cosas se están poniendo interesantes.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Dentro del salón donde se llevo el evento de inauguración del juego "Mighty Action X", se vio a una persona caminar entre el escenario destruido y tomar un muñeco de Mighty.

¿?: Alguien ha empezado con muchas ganas esta carrera ¿huh?

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Dentro de un taxi, un chico había terminado de contestar su llamada y bajo su teléfono, meditando lo que acaban de contarle.

¿?: ¿Un jugador genio?-Murmuro y pensó un poco antes de dar una sonrisa confiada.- No vale la pena mi tiempo.

Al lado de él…se podía ver un [Game Driver] en perfectas condiciones antes de mostrar el taxi en que estaba el chico y dirigirse a gran velocidad hacia la ciudad.

* * *

-Hospital universitario Seito-

Una puerta se abrió y mostro a Katsu junto a las chicas que estaban con él antes ingresar dentro de la sala de CR, donde las luces se prendieron y mostraron lo que tenía el lugar.

Katsu: Um…¿Qué es…este lugar?-Pregunto mientras se adentraba y miraba alrededor, pues le dijeron que debía acompañarlas aquí para ser informado de la situación en la que estaría ahora.

Nepgear: El "Cyber centro de rescate", o "CR" para acortarlo.-Respondió con una sonrisa mirando al chico.

Neptune: ¡Este es el centro de operaciones de nuestra gran misión!-Exclamo mientras daba un salto y Katsu miro que había muchas cosas en la sala.

Compa: Es un departamento secreto que se creo para luchar contra los [Bugster].-Explico mirando al chico, quien aun estaba un tanto abrumado por lo que le sucedió.

Katsu: ¿Eh?- Fue en eso que algo capto su mirada. Se acerco y vio que era…-¿Una máquina de juegos?

Lo que estaba en la habitación era una maquina de juegos de color negro con franjas brillantes azules. Este tenía un letrero arriba que decía "GAMINDUSTRI DIMENSION".

Katsu se acercó a la máquina, pero el grupo de chicas se puso delante de él para detenerle el paso antes de mirarse entre si y sonreír, aunque la sonrisa de Neptune era una más picarona.

**-{[Fin de la canción]}-**

Histoire: Chico, prepárate para lo que vas a ver.-Dijo mientras ella junto a las demás se rodearon de luz, segando al chico.

Katsu cayo de espadas y vio como las chicas aun estaban rodeadas de luz, pero en eso, esa luz se dirigió y entro en el juego. Ahora, la pantalla del juego se encendió y mostro a las cuatro…dentro de ella.

Neptune/Nepgear/Compa: ¡TADA~!-Exclamaron haciendo poses mirando a Katsu.

Katsu: ¿Eh?-Miro boque abierto antes de hacerlo más lógico posible.- ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?-Gritar.

Katsu se levanto y se acerco de golpe a la máquina, viendo la pantalla fijamente, donde se mostraba a las chicas que trataban de contener su risa al ver la expresión de su cara…excepto Neptune que reía sin parar.

Histoire: {Antes de comenzar a explicar lo más importante, hay algunas cosas que debes saber primero.}-Dijo mirando a Katsu, quien aún estaba impactado.

Katsu: ¿C-Como es esto posible…?-Murmuro sin saber que decir…excepto esto.- ¿¡EEEEEEEEEEEH!?

Neptune: {¡Sabia que era una buena decisión buscarte! ¡Realmente soy genial!}-Dijo inchanco el pecho con orgullo mientras Compa y Nepgear reían complicadas.

Compa: Kat-Kat, mira esto.-Dijo para caminar a una esquina y jalarla.

La pantalla mostro ahora los iconos de 10 juegos y cada uno estaba enumerado con un numero. En otra pantalla, detrás de Katsu, se prendió y mostro a las chicas que reaparecieron en ella, donde su llamada repentina lo asusto y lo hizo girar a verlas.

Nepgear: {Para salvar a nuestros mundos de los [Bugster], debes ayudarnos a completar todos los juegos que estan en esa pantalla. Con eso, podremos salvar a toda la humanidad.}-Explico mientras el chico se acercaba un poco.

Neptune: {Sin embargo, como todo héroe, necesitas un nombre genial. ¡Y ya te tenemos uno liste!}-Exclamo antes de acercarse a la pantalla y señalar a Katsu.- {Bienvenido al grupo. Kamen rider…¡Ex-Aid~!}

Katsu: ¿Kamen rider…Ex-Aid?-Repitió mirando la pantalla con Neptune, quien tenia toda una cara feliz antes de cerrar los ojos con una enorme sonrisa y un poco de rubor en su rostro.

Esto dejo al chico impactado por como lo llamo y eso de super héroe. Si lo que pensaba de su situación era acertado…entonces se ha metido en algo grande.

Katsu: (¿Puede mi vida ser más complicada?)-Pensó mirando a las chicas…sin saber que solo hecho más sal a la herida.

* * *

-Momentos después-

Suzuka: Yo, bueno…-Fue murmurando…hasta que soltó la bomba.- ¡Gane el primer puesto!

…

…

…

Solo hubo silencio, donde Suzuka vio a su hermano, que tenia una cara atónita, con un sonrojo en su rostro por lo que expuso. Fue solo luego de unos segundos que Katsu por fin registro sus palabras.

Katsu: ¿¡QUE TÚ, QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!?-Grito a los cuatro vientos por lo que se a convertido su vida.

**-1°level Completed-**

* * *

**Bueno, aquí esta otra historia. Esto lo hago para establecer los mundos riders y por la insistencia de un fan. Logre completarlo con un poco de dificultades, pero aquí esta.**

**Algunos puntos que aclarar es que decidí usar a la Neptune adulta como ya habrán visto. Esto no lo hago porque me desagrade la niña, sino porque trato de que las cosas se mantengan en un punto "legal".**

**Cambien habrá interacción entre el mundo humano y Gamindustri gracias a ciertos factores que luego explicare en el proceso de la historia.**

**Bueno, eso es todo. Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
